Amalie
by Aquamonkey
Summary: A young woman's tale of annoying men, fun, laughter, cleaning and two Howe's. Rated M for possible language and later on.
1. A Second Chance

*I do not own Dragon Age, nor the character's mentioned, unless they are my own*

Amalie

A Second Chance

A young woman crawled on her stomach, stabbed through her chest by a Hurlock, her life escaped her grasp, crimson liquid seeping away. She blacked out, death's dark hold pulling her away.

Amalie awoke in a small, comfy bed, perspiration pouring from her forehead. She gave into the wave of dizziness and collapsed again. A woman ran over to her and her voice soothed Amalie. "Oh Maker, please lend this poor child your infinite strength. Help her out of death's dark embrace". Amalie's hazel eyes flickered open and the woman smiled. "Hello there dear. We found you not far from here, looks like a Darkspawn blade got you. You have made it through the night though so I am confident you will be okay. You are in the Circle Of Magi tower in Ferelden. You are still very warm but some soup and water should help with that. May I ask your name my dear?" The elderly woman smiled, her face kind and her tone nurturing. Amalie found her voice. "It's Amalie, Amalie Verlana Talen". The woman looked surprised. "Talen? As in Lord Talen's daughter? My, by the Maker, I never thought he would let you fight. I heard he let Oren fight but not you, he wanted you stay at home". Amalie sighed. "I always did defy him, I learned to fight, worked very hard and yet Father scolded me for wanting to join the fight against the blight. I...I saw King Cailan die. Maker be with him, Andraste's love and grace sooth his soul". The woman looked teary and took Amalie's hands. "He is at the Maker's side, and hopefully at peace. Poor Queen Anora too. Maker help her in this differcult time".

"I am Helena, the mage who healed your wounds. Usually you would not have been brought here, but it was insisted upon by myself, I knew you would live if you had immediate healing". Amalie smiled. "Thank you, truly. I must repay you. Can I give you some coin? Or may I work here? For free of course". As soon as she said that, her Father's voice was heard down the corridor, and he was furious. He stormed into the room and her brother Oren followed him. Both still had their bloodied armor on. "Stupid girl. I did not raise an idiot, so why did you fight? And we lost too! The King is dead, Maker rest his soul, Anora I hear is livid and upset, poor young thing. And that horrid Teryn Loghain betrayed us". Stephen growled and Oren shook his head. "Sister, I am glad you are well, but you should not have fought. Father may not say it, but if we lost you, both of us would be deeply upset". Stephen stomped his foot angrily, the stone floor bearing the force. Helena bravely answered Amalie's earlier question. "I do not need coin my dear, but your help would be greatly appreciated here. It will be for free, but you will have a bed, three meals a day and a bath of your own. I will see to that". Helena reminded her of her Grandmother, caring and with a gentle soul. Amalie smiled. "When can I start?" Helena stood up. "In a few days Amalie. I will be back later".

Stephen had calmed down considerably and he and Oren sat by Amalie's bedside, Helena bowed and left them to it. "I'm sorry Am's. I shouldn't shout at you, it's just, I know you can fight. You are a skilled young woman, but your brother trained since he was very small, and was fully ready for this and the possible sacrifice it may have entailed. Oh Am's". He held his daughter gently, examining her stab wound. He winced but it looked considerably better. He had been assured that with some more magic and poultices, it should only leave a very small scar just above her left breast. Oren held her next and whispered to her. "You always were stubborn". They all laughed and Amalie was forgiven.

Helena had been told all about Amalie by her Father. She reentered the room and gave Amalie a list of chores that she would help her with. The usual things, cooking, cleaning, washing clothes. Helena also warned her about some of the men in the Circle. Some were rather lecherous, and with her being a beautiful, 18 year old woman, she would be a target for that. She waved Helena's warning's off though. She may be small, and young, but if any man dared to touch her, she'd let her fiery Talen side out.

A few days passed by and Amalie was back to her usual self. She sat in front of a mirror and brushed back her mousy brown, long hair into a neat bun. She fixed that in place and opened her curtains, the light glimmering in her hazel orbs. Her first day of work awaited, and it would be a very long day indeed.


	2. Howe Do You Do?

Howe Do You Do?

Amalie's first chore was to make breakfast for 20 people, consisting of the templars, other staff and some mages. Not too easy but she had Helena's help and the resident cook, Emilia. Together they made a meat and vegetable stew, with thick pieces of crusty bread to go with it. That was served and Amalie did get a few looks, some were just smiles, others were leers and some were downright horrid. She had some time and chatted with Emilia. "Seems you are a popular lass. A pretty young flower like you, no wonders". Amalie laughed. "I don't mind the smiles, but some of those comments would make Andraste herself blush. One man said "I don't think you should be doing this job. You should be cleaning my room". I felt like flinging the stew all over him but that isn't professional". Both laughed but stopped as soon as Helena rushed in.

"We need to make a feast, the Howe family are visiting tonight, in five hours, and the Arl is a very impatient man. And that son of his Thomas, he is a disgusting leech. Watch yourself Amalie, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to put a ring on your finger by the morn". Amalie laughed. "I'd like to see him try. I have no experience of love, he will hate that and surely want a capable woman". Emilia shook her head. "Lass, you are naive. He will love that, then he can say he claimed you, so no other man can". Amalie ate her breakfast in silence after that. "The Arl does have another son, I think he is called Nathaniel. Not heard anything about him". Helena and Emilia spoke for awhile longer.

Between breakfast and lunch, Amalie collected and washed all the clothes, cleaned the entire floor and all the rooms, dusted and watered the plants. Helena was very impressed. Amalie came from a wealthy family, but they did not have servants. They did everything themselves, so they knew about a hard days work and could stomach it, not one word of complaint left Amalie's mouth. Lunch was served and the second clean up began. The whole floor needed to be spotless for the Howe's visit. The dinner would be made in another kitchen for everyone else, the main dining hall would be for their visit.

Oren came and brought his sister some more clothes, and a dress for tonight, she needed to look presentable. The visit hour soon came and Helena had styled Amalie's long hair into a beautiful plait. She chose to wear an ankle length, dark blue, medium cotton dress that covered her chest. Nothing flimsy, she did not want to attract any unwanted male attention. She waited outside and the Arl stepped forward and eyed her. "A new servant? And a pretty one too. It seems the Circle do have exquisite taste in some aspects. What is your name?" Amalie gulped and bowed. "I am Amalie Ser. Pleased to meet you". He nodded and his youngest son, the dreaded Thomas stepped forward and he looked her over, smirked then spoke. Amalie wanted to laugh but she knew that would not be a wise thing to do. "Well, well. Father, you are right. My dear Amalie, your beauty does not deserve to be kept hidden behind these walls. You deserve to be a noble, standing behind me". Behind you? Oh Maker, give me strength. He is the type who thinks women are beneath men. Thankfully, the air of pompousness and vanity disappeared when the Arl's oldest son walked up to her. He recognised her banner on her waist sash but said nothing. The Arl and Thomas were led into the dining hall by the other staff.

"Goodevening Lady Talen". Amalie looked up into his stormy grey eyes and sighed. "Well, I am here because I owe my life to these good people. A lady called Helena saved me and I said I would pay her back by working here for free. After all, some people think me a stuck-up noble woman, with an army fawning servants. But I know of hard days work, getting dirt under my nails, and the satisfaction of finishing all of my chores. All of my chores. I sound like a naughty child". Both laughed. "And goodevening to you Ser Nathaniel". He waved her off. "You do not need to call me Ser". She nodded and led him to rejoin his family in the huge dining hall.

Helena, Emilia and herself had prepared a huge feast. During the meal, the Arl talked about himself, himself and eventually, with a bit of goading about the lands surrounding his manor. Amalie reentered the hall, bowed and took away the plates. Luckily, the meal had gone well, the chatting about Maker-knows-what continued for a while. Nobody noticed when Nathaniel slipped out and entered the kitchen. Amalie turned and threw a plate into the air in surprise. She spun around and caught it. A sigh of relief confirmed her happiness at not breaking something on her first day. "Sorry about that". Nathaniel hid a smirk. "Smirking? Now, now, that looks cheeky on you. I have soapy rags here you know, and I am standing by the knife rack". She jumped again when he appeared right beside her. "How did you do that? You...ugh. Anyway, what are you doing in here? Won't your Father be upset with you?" He shook his head. "Not at all. In fact he doesn't even know that I have left". She stifled a laugh when he pointed at the hall door and all that could be heard was his Father's loud, monotonous voice. "I hear your point. So, why are you here?" He shook his head again. "They are discussing meeting Lord Talen, it seems Thomas is smitten with you". Amalie's eyes widened. "Erm, he is a handsome man, but I don't think he could love anyone more than himself. Sorry, that is a judgmental remark I know". "You are right though. I doubt your Father would allow it though. He and Rendon don't get along". "Rendon, your Father's name right? No, he wouldn't allow it. And my brother would hit Thomas if he tried anything on with me. Not that I condone hitting". She continued with her washing up.

"Your name, is it Orlesian?" Amalie silently appreciated the sudden topic switch. "It is. My Mother was from Orlais. Beautiful, lusted over by men, so when my Father won her heart, he loved her even more by the dawn of each day. It may be what she told me to sooth me as a child but I find it an enchanting love-story. It doesn't seem to happen anymore and that saddens me. It seems now it is drink as much as you can, find someone to share your bed and leave the next day. Forgive me for being old-fashioned but I would like a man to love me for me, my personality, not just my body. Anyway, yes, my brother's name is Orlesian too. That is if I find a man brave enough to handle me. Not that I am a handful. All I ask for is love, trust and the occasional embrace. Apparently that is far too much. But, hopefully the Maker and his beautiful bride, Andraste can guide me to a nice, genuine man and not another conceited idiot". Nathaniel laughed aloud and Amalie put a dry rag to his mouth to quieten it. He dropped the rag and her quick reflexes caught it. "My brother is a conceited idiot". She now laughed and turned back to the last few pots to wash. "Oh well, looks like I need to pray some more then". The pots were all washed and she dried her hands. "Nathaniel?" Rendon's voice made him tip his head, turn on his heel and go to his Father.

Amalie sighed. The Howe's were getting ready to leave so she saw them off. Something possessed her and she spoke as soon as the Arl and Thomas were out of sight. "Take care Nathaniel. Farewell". He hid his smile and turned to her. "You take care too Amalie". He quickened his pace to make up the lost ground between him and his family. It was very late now so Amalie took a bath, got into her nightgown and went to bed.

Did I just flirt with a Howe? And Father doesn't get along with the Arl? Oh Andraste's knickers.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

Sibling Rivalry

The next few days blurred into one another, the same chores being performed again and again. Amalie was happy when she was chosen to go and get the weekly food in with Helena. It meant that she could go out, in the bustling marketplace and the spring country air would be cooling on her skin. The Circle always felt quite warm, that was likely due to the hearths always being lit even when it was a warm day outside.

Little did she know that she was being watched, Thomas had not heeded her Father's advice. When he ask Stephen for her hand in marriage, he almost growled the word 'No'. Then he proceeded to tell Thomas that he would never allow his only daughter to be near a sniveling, compulsive, vain and nasty man, never mind a Howe. But Thomas did not care, he watched Amalie, her chestnut hair flowing in the breeze, with predatory wolf eyes, and he was hungry.

Helena gathered up some fresh fruit and vegetables and Amalie got the bread. Thomas growled as he was yanked head first away from her. Nathaniel wasn't very happy with his foolish younger sibling. "What did Lord Talen say? He does not want you anywhere near Amalie, let alone watching her. For once, being a Howe has done some good then". Thomas' eyes narrowed. "So what, my name burdens me so? I need not care. She will be mine, even if I have to drag her away from that old witch". Nathaniel hissed. "Old witch? Helena is a mage, and saved Amalie's life. If it were not for her, you wouldn't be watching your precious Lady Talen would you? She'd be dead, rotting in the ground, food for the worms". Thomas sighed. "And your point is?" "My point is that she is here, alive. Make the most of her. I have spoken to her and she seems a lovely girl. But you are immature, and still think if you treat a woman badly, she will fall in love with you". Thomas saw his brother's wistful gaze at Amalie and almost hit him. "Please do not tell me I am seeing this. Maker, let this be a cruel illusion. Do not tell me that you like her too?" Nathaniel shook his head quickly, which just caused more suspicion in Thomas' eyes. "Like her? You do not like her. You just want her to keep your bed warm, and follow you around like a dog. And yes I do like her. But because I have spoken with her, I know her better than you do. Still, I do not presume anything. Now come, Father is attending another function and we need to be there. NOW". Nathaniel began to drag Thomas by his ear and eventually he followed him.

Amalie was blissfully unaware of being watched. She picked up some dairy products, meat, salt, sugar, tea and spices. After half an hour the was shopping done. She kept a hold of the bags, despite Helena insisting upon carrying them. When they arrived back at the Circle, an argument was taking place. Arl Rendon and her Father were using every adjective in a verbal fight against each other. Amalie felt ashamed, why couldn't he just ignore the Arl? Foolish pride will get him nothing but anguish, and possible physical violence.

"How dare you say my son is not good enough for your daughter, simply because of his name. I have worked tirelessly to make the Howe name known for glory in Ferelden, yet you chide us? Learn that your family isn't the only pure blooded in this great city". Stephen laughed. "Pure blooded? Pah. The only vaguely nice person that I have seen so far is Nathaniel. Are you sure that a pig did not raise Thomas?" Nathaniel appeared beside Amalie and Helena and took the bags. "I apologise for this. I have no idea what caused it. Yes Father was unhappy for your Father's rebuff of Thomas' proposal but it clearly escalated". Amalie looked to the pebbled earth under her feet. "Proposal? I did not think it serious when you said that Thomas wished to speak with Father as he was 'interested' in me. Oh Maker, please give Thomas a sign that I do not like him, at all".

The three walked to the back entrance of the Circle whilst Rendon's face was beetroot. "A pig? How dare you Stephen. I did not wish to go this far, but you have pushed me to extreme measures. If I ever see you, Oren or Amalie again, I will hurt you". Stephen gritted his teeth. "Hurt us? Maker would never allow a pig like you to harm a hardworking, close-knit family like mine. Now go away, I tire of your prattle". Rendon shouted at a poor maid. "Where is Nathaniel?" The maid's voice trembled. "He helped Lady Talen and Ms Helena with their bags Ser. They entered through the back door Ser". Rendon was livid, he went to hit the maid but Stephen stepped in the way. "Hitting a woman, how low you have sunk Rendon. Now leave before you make a bigger fool of yourself. I shall inform Nathaniel of your departure". Rendon balled his fists and walked away.

Stephen rejoined his daughter and saw Nathaniel smiling at her. The first reaction was to hit him, but he saw no smirk behind the smile, no nastiness there, so he just calmly walked over to them. Nathaniel tipped his head to him. "Sorry about that Ser. My Father is determined, and stubborn". Stephen waved him off. "Not a problem". He didn't tell him that Rendon had threatened him. "So, is everything put away?" Amalie nodded. "Well then. Would you like to go out for lunch? Helena, Nathaniel, you are free to join us if you wish. Oren will be there too". Helena bowed and agreed. Nathaniel pondered the offer for about a second:

Getting to see Amalie's beautiful smile? Yes, of course I will join you.


	4. Unknown Beauty

Unknown Beauty

The lunch went well but Nathaniel blocked out everything accept Amalie. He saw what she didn't:

Her chestnut brown luscious locks, blowing in slight breeze. Her not too full, soft looking lips, a warm, inviting pink shade. Her hazel eyes, glimmering with intelligence, sparkling in the sunlight, occasionally glancing in stormy grey orbs and making his chest tighten. Her peachy tone cheeks, her small nose with no bump and small ears. Her perfect height, so he could hold her, her head against his chest, his heart. Her skin so pale that she looked like an ethereal angel.

Maker, she drove him crazy. She had no idea either.

But it would never happen, Stephen hated Howe's. He would never let him care for his precious and only daughter, simply because of his surname. He cursed under his breath and snapped back into the now when Stephen called his name. "Yes Ser? Sorry, I was a little out of it then". "It's fine. I was just wondering about Thomas. I apologise for what happened with Rendon before too. We should have known better than to start a verbal brawl on the street. So, I take it Thomas is determined to marry Amalie?" Nathaniel cursed again under his breath. "Yes Ser, unfortunately his determination is the one thing that does not falter. I cannot speak to Father for he will not listen. I will do everything I can to stop both". Stephen looked at Nathaniel and his brain knew that look he gave Amalie ...that look. Wait, the look he gave his daughter. He likes Amalie? Oh give me strength Maker. "Nathaniel...Okay. I will do everything to dissuade them too. Oren will help, well, in his own way, that I do not approve of I must say". Oren smirked. "If Thomas so much as glances at Am's, I will hit him so hard, he will need more than a mage to heal him". Stephen and Amalie gave him a glare and his smirk vanished. "Brother please. I know you want to keep me safe, but hitting won't solve anything. Violence should always be a last resort, only used if necessary. Anyway, thank you, everyone. I enjoyed this outing but Helena and myself should get back to work".

Helena stood, bowed to everyone and walked away. Stephen and Oren hugged Amalie and shook Nathaniel's hand. As they walked away, Nathaniel tried to speak, but his heart slammed against his ribcage, making him feel dizzy. He stumbled back onto a chair and Amalie saw that. She was next to him within seconds, her cream dress blowing gently in the breeze. Nathaniel kept his head down, avoiding her concerned gaze. "Andraste's grace, you worried me there. I won't leave unless you are alright". Having her mere inches away from him, her scent wafting, taking over his rational thought. She smelt like roses and jasmine and it took all of his remaining inner strength not to lift his head up and kiss her. After all, he was just a Howe, not worthy of her beauty and one-of-a-kind incredible personality.

He allowed himself to breathe her in, drink himself until he could think straight again. But Amalie, not knowing of his inner turmoil put her head by his, and he felt her breath on his neck. His rational thoughts waned, and he could no longer stop himself from the inevitable. But he could spare himself from a slap, he took her hand and kissed it. He braced himself for an attack, but it never came. Amalie's cheeks flushed and she bit her lip. He loved seeing that, knowing he caused her to blush. "I, well. I have been flirting with you. Making jokes and being sarcastic are how I flirt, and it also means that I feel comfortable with you. I don't care about your surname, and I am sure that Father doesn't either. You seem to me to be a wonderful, charming and caring man, naught like your loathsome Father or your repulsive brother. Er, no offense". Nathaniel saw no offense, for her descriptions were right. He laughed and she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Was that the wrong impulse?" Nathaniel regained his composure, his breaths now steady and stood up. He held her in his arms and she put her head on his heart. "Listen. Now I have been sitting here, so no exercise or training has made my heart race. It beats faster when you are around, your mere voice makes it lift. But I cannot let this go any further. Your Father and mine will not approve. Rendon wishes to marry me off to some dull witted, half brained, moronic woman that is pretty. Just so his 'friends' can say that he did 'well in finding a pretty woman for his son'. But I don't want that. I would like you, you are not just a pretty face. You are smart, talented, quick witted, kind, beautiful, veracious, and most of all, you. I am terribly saddened that this can never be for when I stopped searching, I found my soul mate".

Amalie buried her head in Nathaniel's neck, and he felt her tears run under his tunic. He hated himself for making her happy, then upset but it was the truth, and he could never lie to her. "You are right. I'm sorry, I'm ruining your tunic, I'll stop crying and leave. Maker, please do not let Thomas near me, he does not love me. He merely wants me as a trophy". Nathaniel put his lips near hers, but she frowned. "I can't. If I kiss you, I won't stop, and I won't leave". She had never kissed a man, he sensed that. "Just relax, I'm not going to devour your mouth". Amalie did and closed her eyes. Nathaniel's lips brushed against hers, feather-light and kissing softly. Something made her kiss him back, she worried that as she had disobeyed him, he would stop and walk away. But the amazing softness and sincerity of the kiss temporarily took them away from the harsh reality that they could never be.

Her tears dried up. The kiss ended and Amalie beamed, Nathaniel's grip tightening their hug. But it ended far too soon, she needed to be at work and he needed to be back at the manor. As they parted, their hearts shattered simultaneously.

They'd never be together.


	5. Decamp

Decamp

Amalie got back to work, her eyes stinging from tears that would not stop. They streamed onto her apron, so she ran into her room to compose herself. When she was done she went back to the kitchen but was stopped by three templars. Amalie was in no mood to be hit on by anyone and her fingers curled into a fist. "Well hello there, Amalie right? You look like you've been crying. I can cheer you up". The man sneered to his friends and they laughed. Amalie saw red, the crimson, violent mist descended over her eyes. Just as she looked up Emilia walked to her and the men left.

"Thank you. I just, I am not too good at the moment. Very stressed". Emilia took Amalie's hands. "It seems so flower, man trouble with Thomas right?" Amalie shook her head. "Ah, Nathaniel. Well at least he doesn't seem to be an ignorant, nasty soul like his younger brother. We aren't needed for a little while, so want to sit and chat with a cup of tea dear?" Amalie smiled and nodded. They got some tea and sat down and Amalie poured her heart out. "Nathaniel isn't like other men I meet. Most others are full of themselves, vile, think they can have anyone they want with the click of their fingers. But he's not like that. Not once did he pursue me, try to touch me, try to get me alone. He actually listens, and told me he loves me. I love him too. But we can never be together. His family will stop that, and Father isn't exactly fond of any Howe's. I wish Father could see that I really do care, this isn't just some passing phase. But all he will say is, you are young, and you will change your mind soon after getting together. I want to talk with him, and Rendon, explain everything, but I fear that all that will do is start a feud so potent that it may never be fixed. The fissures in Nathaniel's life aren't his fault. Emilia, I wish I had your's and Helena's wisdom to know what to do". Emilia sighed. "I am only wise through making mistakes dear. I felt like you do, and at your age too. I deeply loved and admired a man the same age as me. Little did I know that he felt the same way. But battle came first, and he came back severely wounded. I knew that he wouldn't make it. But I spoke with him before he was reunited with the Maker and he told me he felt no pain and saw the guiding light, his soul's path to follow into Heaven. The point I am trying to make is you need to say something to at least Stephen. Let him see Nathaniel, it may go well you know. Flower, we need to get back to work, but if you ever need to talk to Helena or myself, you can whenever you want". Amalie finished her cup of tea and hugged Emilia. She felt lucky to have her and Helena, for they were like two new family members to her.

The next few months were fairly busy. Amalie left the Circle and returned back to her Father's manor. An altercation happened between Oren and Thomas. Her heart ached, and she pined for Nathaniel. Her stomach felt odd, like butterflies were contained within it, a new yet strangely nice feeling. She was shocked to answer the door and see Nathaniel and Rendon standing there. "Is Stephen in?" Her Father appeared behind her and they came in and started to talk. Nathaniel and her left to the back garden.

As soon as they were outside, away from their parents gaze, they both held each other. "I know you said we can't be together, you were right but please just let me have this hug". Nathaniel sat her down and didn't say anything, that confused her slightly but that vanished when he kissed her. She lost herself in the kiss and blinked when she realised it had stopped. He laughed a little and she blushed and shied away. "Come away with me". Amalie's confusion returned. "Away? As in run away since our Father's won't accept our happiness?" Nathaniel nodded. Amalie knew the consequences but she couldn't care less. She had found her soul mate and she couldn't stand to be away from him any longer. "Yes, right I'd better pack a few things. Please tell me Thomas has backed off". She nestled her head on his chest. "He has, for now. He knows about us, if you are okay with me saying us". She looked up and nodded. "That is why we have to leave. Tonight we can stay at Father's manor as he is out at a social gathering, and staying the night there, Thomas is probably at some poor woman's house". Amalie scrunched up her nose at that thought. "Do that again". "The nose thing" "Yes, it's cute". She did it again and his heart jumped. Then they both jumped up when Rendon came outside to say he was leaving until tomorrow morning. When he had left, Amalie gave Nathaniel a quick kiss. "Father is going away on business soon, but Oren will be here, so Howe Manor will be the safer option. I can't believe I am running away. I feel very naughty". Nathaniel laughed, then left and he would pick her up later that evening.

Night soon came and Amalie met him for the journey to Howe Manor. It didn't take too long to navigate the long, narrow, almost bare of people streets. Amalie packed light, just some under-clothes, a few breast bands, underwear, a pair of shoes, some shirts and pants. She also wore a thick fur lined jacket just in case it got cold when they camped outside. When they entered the manor, a glorious smell tantalized her nose. It was a chicken being cooked, and vegetables with it. Amalie put her bags down and pulled Nathaniel into a sweet short kiss. "You didn't have to do this for me". He shook his head. "I didn't have to, but I wasn't about to let you come here without something to eat. It should almost be done". Amalie sat down, took off her jacket and smiled. It felt amazing that someone cared about her other than her family, that someone wanted her to be happy and safe. She knew how lucky she was to have had this wonderful man be in her life. The food and wine were served and as they ate and drank, they both reflected on their lives since they had met.

Nathaniel counted his blessings to meet a beautiful woman with brains. Amalie mad him laugh, smile, feel better about his useless family and kept him grounded. In her beauty he saw a goddess. He loved that she didn't see her beauty, but disliked that she saw only flaws. When they had spoken in the kitchen and at lunch all those months ago, he noticed she seemed to not like her appearance. The main thing he knew she hated was her legs. She was small in stature so her legs were small, but she looked at other women, whose legs were longer and sighed. He saw no flaw with her, and a kind and honest heart. That was why he had fallen for her.

Amalie couldn't stop internally smiling. She felt incredible, and she thanked the Maker over and over again for letting a great man into her life. Nathaniel made her smile, her heart skip beats and her body heat up. She had never felt anything like that before. He was smart, but not egotistical, handsome but not vain, strong willed and gentle. She began to feel uncomfortably warm and felt her forehead. "Are you okay Amalie?" "Oh I'm fine, just feel a bit warm. Probably the hearth. Thank you for the meal, it was splendid. I shall wash up. Thank you again darling". As she walked past and picked up his plate and cutlery, she kissed his forehead. "I have to say, if this is what it is like to be content, I certainly wish that this feeling never ends. And look, me doing the washing up whilst you watch again. Deja vu anyone?" She laughed quietly and was soon done.

It was now very late, so Nathaniel showed her to her temporary, for one night room. But she had a request. "Lay with me, please? I don't mean, well you know. It's a new place and I can never sleep in new places. Having you next to me may help with that. It's okay if you don't want to". "No I do". They both lay down, but Amalie realised something.

The heat that she felt, it was her body was reacting to his, and it was happening more and more frequently. She knew eventually it would become unbearable. But for now, she drifted off, knowing that the next day, she would start camping at night.

And she hated camping.


	6. Joined At The Hip

*lyrics and poetry made up by me*

Joined At The Hip

Nathaniel woke Amalie up early, she did not appreciate that as she had never been a morning person. He snickered and she glared, he was laughing at her straight, loose hair that was now a little ruffled. "Death glare I take it, love?" Amalie looked away but laughed. "Yes, but I am glad it didn't work. Laying next to a dead man isn't what I would call, a wanted scenario. Besides, I prefer heat to a cold, lifeless body. Right, shall I make us something to eat?" She raised an eyebrow at him leaving the bedroom, but smiled as he returned with breakfast. "Breakfast in bed, now this I could get used too". He smirked and threw some bread at her. "Now look here Nathaniel" she feigned authority. "We can not leave any evidence of our being here and bread crumbs are evidence. So clean that up mister or do I have to tell you off?" He smirked again. "Oh? And what does 'telling me off' entail then?" She threw a smirk at him as she stood up and finished her food. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Amalie ran down the stairs and stuck her tongue out at a laughing Nathaniel.

Blankets were to be taken with them, food, drinks, soap to wash and some towels. Unable to spare any more time in the warmth of the manor, the pair set off to find somewhere to camp. Nathaniel had an idea of where to go first, a tree house that he, Thomas and Rendon had built before Rendon became a megalomaniac, then he was actually a model Father. The brother's would often stay there, it was in a part of the woods that was safe, yet far from the city. He calculated from the manor, it would take a few hours to get to the tree house. Amalie had left her jacket on but the buttons undone, so he slipped his hand around her waist, under her jacket the moment they were out of the city.

She hummed a tune, and he recognised it as being a song from a play he had seen when he was a little boy. The song was sung by a woman who played the part of the saddened maiden, who was lost in a glade. "You know Guiding Grace?" She looked up and smiled. "Yes, it is one of my favourite songs. Shall I sing it? I haven't much of a singing voice but I can try". He eagerly nodded and she took a deep breath:

'Lost in the night

The shadows casting fright

My heart quivers

My body shivers

Guiding Grace

Please lead me safely home'.

Amalie took another breath:

'Guiding Grace

Listen to my voice

Help me make a choice

Win or lose

Which path to choose

To guide me safely home'.

The look on Nathaniel's face made her pull him into a kiss. He looked at peace, a fond memory made him happy, and her voice made him forget and not care about any trouble the two got into for running away. As they arrived at the tree house, Amalie looked terrified. "Scared of heights?" She shook her head. "No, it's...I am afraid of falling out of it. Silly I know, but I know it will hurt if I did". "I'd break your fall". She laughed. "My weight would crush you, and that I will not allow". Nathaniel looked shocked as he watched her climb up the wooden plank ladder. His brain contemplated what she had just said:

She isn't fat, she is slim. I doubt she weights much at all. You don't need to be self conscious with me my love.

"Love, you are tiny. There is no way you would crush me". He climbed up to join her. "Haha, anyway". She looked out of the doorway and the view stole her breath away. Lush, tall trees, thick grass, a meadow, with a rainbow kaleidoscope of flowers, and a lake was behind the tree house. "I can see why you chose this location, and this tree. It's truly a spectacular view. Thank you, I prefer this to the muddy ground". She smiled and kissed his cheek. The first few days were uneventful, the two washed their clothes, went for walks and enjoyed each other's company and the peace and quiet. One day they made some more food and went for a walk in the meadow. She slipped on the wet mud and went flying, Nathaniel just catching her before her head hit it mud. She laughed but then saw the state of her legs and pants and boots. "Maker's...Typical. Now I need a wash, that lake will come in handy. And my clothes need washing immediately. Sorry to cut our walk short honey". He just shook his head and took her hand to lead her back to the lake. He turned around to give her some privacy as she undressed. But he needed to stay there, in case anyone saw her, he wanted to protect her, his Amalie.

First Amalie put her clothes in the water and scrubbed quickly, using an old bar of soap she took from her Father's manor. She sighed and grinned as the mud came out easily. She hung them up on another tree and Nathaniel gulped. He couldn't see her, but her naked form was so close to him that part of him wanted to look. He shook that thought from his mind, and heard splashing in the water. She used a new bar of soap to wash away the mud. "You can turn around now, I am at the bank, so you can't see anything". He didn't want to turn around. His blood began to boil, and he wiped his forehead. He couldn't look at her, but he would, after all, only her head and arms were out of the water.

He turned and gulped again. her wet hair draped over a shoulder, her skin glistened, it's porcelain colour now shimmered as it caught the sunlight. The drops of water ran down her skin and he could barely hold himself back from wanting to lick those off her skin. He managed to speak, looking into her eyes as the sunset behind him reflected in them. "Did you manage to get the mud off yourself and the clothes?" She smiled. "I did. Right could you pass me a towel please?". Nathaniel prayed for more strength to not kiss her, it would lead to more and she wasn't ready for that. She would hate him for that too. He was sure of that. He quickly picked up the crisp white towel and passed it to Amalie. She took it and he turned around again. "Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost. Are you sick?" He shook his head. She got out from the lake and dried her body, wrapping the towel around it. "Ah, is it because I am in a towel and naught else? I'm sorry". She squeezed her wet hair over the lake until it stopped dripping. He stood up and walked away, he needed to be alone, Amalie had made him too warm. She sucked in a breath to stop tears from starting. She wondered if she had done something to upset him. She dried the soap, put a towel around her hair, dressed and climbed up into the tree house again.

Meanwhile, Nathaniel had hidden himself in a thicket. He unlaced his breeches and began to stroke himself. He hated to admit it but, he needed more from Amalie. He hated that he wanted more, she had no experience with anyone, so it was natural for her to want to wait to be more intimate, but that didn't stop him from wanting her body under his, having her say his name, hearing her moan for the first time. His mind split into two halves, each battling for dominance:

The first half was the compassionate, understanding half. If Amalie did wish to take their relationship to the next level, he wanted it to be special. He had never cared for anyone liked he did her. This half wanted to wait until she was ready, completely, not just feeling a bit aroused and giving in to it.

The second half laughed and raged. It wanted to just take her, not wait for her, see how she's react. He had never slept with a virgin before so this half wanted to know what it would feel like to pierce her, claim her as his own.

As he stroked himself harder, he took a rag from his pocket to climax into, save wrecking his breeches and under-clothing. He shut his eyes and imagined what Amalie looked like under the water, beneath the towel. Her skin looked as soft as silk, and he imagined her loosening the towel slightly and allowing his hand under it, then letting the towel go. With that thought, he came and growled. Finishing and dropping the rag, he hated himself for doing that. He decided he would not return to Amalie in his unhappy state, he didn't wish to pass on his bad mood to her. He also needed to apologise for just walking off.

Amalie lay down and read a poetry book. She came across a poem that summed up her feelings now:

Fairest love

Your wings

Wrapped around me

Dearest love

Your soul

Entwined with mine

Cherished Love

Your very being

I wish beside mine

To hold into the night.

She missed Nathaniel, and it started to get cold now. She climbed down the ladder to get her now dry clothes and towel. She folded them up neatly and placed them in a bag. She swung the bag into the house door when Nathaniel appeared behind her and spun her to face him. "I am so sorry Amalie. I owe you an explanation about my sudden departure". She nodded but was unaware that that reaction hurt him. He wished to hear her say something, to hear her soft voice comfort him, though he did not deserve it. "I am not sure how to say this without you getting upset with me, and rightly so my dear. I, I left because you in the water, then in just a towel drove me crazy. I ended up relieving myself of the built up tension. I cannot apologise enough". Amalie just shuffled her feet and linked her fingers nervously. "Because you didn't want to wait for me right? Well I didn't expect you to. I am just glad you did it, and not someone else, not that I think you would do that mind". Nathaniel thanked the Maker for her reply. "So you don't think I am depraved?" Amalie shook her head and held him. "No, I would never think that. You needed to relieve yourself and you did. I have to be honest, there has been a few times when I have wanted to try, er, assisting myself. But I have no clue how to do it. Anyway..." She blushed and hid it by putting her head against his chest. "I wanted to tell you something before you left. I want to". He went to speak but she put a finger to his lips. "I want to make love to you. That's why I stayed in the towel and didn't get dressed straight away. I know I am a virgin, and that means I am not versed in it. But I learn quickly, I". This time Nathaniel shushed her with his finger to her lips. "I don't care if you are a virgin. I love you, not sex. I can't express how happy I am that you want to with me. Are you completely sure about this?" Amalie pulled him to the ladder. "I am Nate, can I call you that?" He nodded. "Yes I am sure. But can we wait until sunrise? I wish to be passionate when it's a bit warmer haha". She giggled and climbed up, he followed and both fell asleep cuddled up.

Nathaniel couldn't stop smiling though. Amalie had forgiven him, and wished to give herself to him because she was ready, not because of his previous selfish reasons.

He knew he was a lucky man.


	7. Tempest Within

Tempest Within

The lovers awoke with the dawn, the chorus of sweet birdsong in their ears making them smile. Amalie ruffled her messy hair until it looked fairly presentable, she knew Nathaniel didn't care about it's state, but self-conscious her did it anyway. It was almost an automatic thing for her, like she was trying to make herself prettier somehow. She turned and shielded her eyes from the orange glow that bathed the sky, upper layers a crystalline blue, lower layers a soft coral. She turned back to Nathaniel and blushed, he was stroking her cheek and looked peaceful, finally at ease with life. It certainly was not easy for him to be calm, he knew that Rendon and Thomas were likely looking for them, and Stephen, and Oren. If they were found now, the consequences could be dire.

Amalie lay back down, and he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her. She moved a strand of hair behind her ear. "Still wish to make love darling?" She eagerly nodded, already feeling the heat radiating through his thin linen shirt. Her body became warm as he kissed her, the chill of the new dawn air failed to afflict them. His hands ran through her long chestnut hair that cascaded down her shoulder. He moved it to one side, and began lightly grazing his lips against her neck. Amalie shuddered a little, the burning beneath her skin made his caresses even more sensitive. Her neck became clammy, but she didn't care. Nathaniel had seen her looking a state plenty of times, so she knew he didn't care if she was a little over-heated, and clearly aroused.

An ache developed between her legs, he knew that by them squeezing together involuntarily. She bit her lip but sighed when he moved up to nibble her earlobe. Her groin again moved of it's own accord against his, and he knew that after a short while, he would have to do something about that, and he wanted to make it last, even if it meant his own need wasn't yet catered too. His mouth ghosted over her clothed chest, her steadily increasing body temperature meant it had stuck to her chest. She chose not to wear a breast band when asleep, she found them unnecessary, so her nipple poked through it. He didn't want to expose her yet so sucked them through the fabric. Her biting her lip again meant she liked what he was doing. She lifted her arms and let him remove her shirt. She threw caution and her nerves to the wind, she wasn't the biggest chested woman, but she wasn't the smallest. "You are beautiful Amalie". He wasn't lying, her breasts fit perfectly into his hands, with no excess spilling out. She smiled as he palmed them, focusing on her still raised nipples. They were small and rose pink, and as he sucked on each, her groin pushed against his again, but she was doing of her own accord this time.

The ache returned and with a vengeance, it started to throb and Amalie shifted uncomfortably. Nathaniel saw her need clear in her hazel eyes, so his hands and mouth traveled down her flat stomach, the slight curves of her hips, and to the waistband of her trousers. They had also stuck onto her flesh, perspiration again the cause. He placed a finger under the fabric and under her underwear. It stopped on her jewel, and she bucked, her body so aroused with want that any touch made her slightly dizzy. He pulled both garments down and replaced the finger with his mouth. A long, enchanting sigh left her mouth. His tongue found her scorching with a fierce intensity. Little did she know that with his tongue, he could turn her usually calm demeanor into a savage and highly erotic one.

Her naughty side came out as his tongue flicked against her jewel, she growled, hissed and purred at him, and it drove him wild. His tongue danced along her, and it wasn't long before she bit her finger, howled and the pleasure slammed against her hips. She saw him smirk a little and signaled for him to come back up and in-between her legs. His smirk grew at her order, but he loved her and wouldn't argue with it. He did so and her eyes were alight with passion. Her hand ripped off his shirt, much to his surprise, animal Amalie was out of her confines now. Her hand and mouth trailed down his neck, abs, biting and sucking. She stayed on his chest with her mouth, but her hands ventured further down. They went under his trousers and underwear and somehow she knew what to do. One hand went at the end of his length and the other on the tip. Her thumb circled the top and she shook her head, feeling him throb in response. His readiness was a clear fluid on her hand. "Oh now that's naughty isn't it?" This side of her was making him mad with lust, their eyes met and both were darkened. She continued downward with her mouth and licked the fluid off her hand and his tip. She continued to rub and lick, looking him in the eye whilst doing so.

Nathaniel became aware that his breathing was ragged, so he felt a bit dizzy, Amalie's attention wasn't helping with that, it made him growl. He stopped her and rolled her back over. She licked her lips clean and he guided his way in, kissing her to try and help with the slight resistance. She nodded and relaxed as best she could, but as he pushed through the barrier she hissed. He stopped and reassured her that he wouldn't move or continue unless she was okay. An eternity seemed to pass before her body replaced the pain with pleasure.

Her moans increased his need and her hips pushed against him. She wished to feel all of him, and when she thought she had she cried out his name, only to feel him move her hips up and push in all the way. No words were needed, their mutual bond was being sealed and no words could ever describe how it felt. She pushed back against him, and he roared at her. If she kept doing that, it may be over after a short while, and he would never allow that. Not without the intense passion almost devouring her body, before his own demise from Heaven. Her cries and his growls pierced the forest, like his arrows, swift and powerful. He shifted slightly, and knew he had started stroking the throbbing inner jewel of nerves.

Amalie's breaths were uneven, her lungs hurt, her mind spun, but she needed this, her body ached for his, and this was the most intimate way they could be together. A sharp wave hit her stomach, then her hips, then her inner walls. She brought his head down and came, his name repeated breathlessly down his ear, almost like she was praying to him. He could barely hold on now, but he did as he felt another wave coming from within her. His falling off the precipice was put on a backseat even though he needed release and soon, or he'd need to pull out and do it himself. She would always come before him though, he had promised himself that and would stick to it.

She felt the second wave and it felt stronger, almost consuming her but he stopped. He stilled and she wondered if he had come. But he hadn't, he was drawing out her pleasure. He stayed in, and focused on her now raised inner jewel, he throbbed against it and the wave came back. Slowly but surely her body began to give in. Her walls tightened again, so he went back to thrusting. A tidal wave crashed against her hips and she caved, body feeling like it had been hit with a torrent of pleasure. His name was again on her lips and that made his body cave in too. He growled straight down her ear and came, so hard his world shook, his head was spinning around and around. Her name was on his lips as the pleasure spiraled back down to Earth.

He pulled out and lay beside her. She picked up the tattered remains of his shirt and cleaned herself, giving him her shirt to do the same. Both were a mess, sweaty but happy. Nathaniel cradled Amalie's head against his chest, his heart thrumming and making her feel tired again. It was a lullaby, and they whispered their love and fell back asleep.

Little did they know that a storm was brewing between their families, and it was headed their way right now.


End file.
